dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Sphere of Destruction
& or & |class=Energy Sphere |similar='Golden Death Ball Destroy Everything! Destroy The Planet! Holy Wrath Planet Burst Supernova God of Destruction's Angry Roar' }} , also called |ビルス玉|''Birusu Dama''}} is a large Energy Sphere used by Gods of Destruction. Overview Beerus creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Top combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and then fires it at their foe. Usage During the battle between Beerus and Champa the two both prepared Spheres of Destruction at the climax of their battle, the collision of these two attacks apparently possessing enough power to destroy the universe they were fighting in. However, Whis and Vados stepped in and knock the two Destroyer Gods down to stop their conflict. In Dragon Ball Super, after Beerus collided Goku's Limitbreaker Kamehameha with an atom-like energy sphere, a Sphere of Destruction was formed, which Beerus then pushed towards Goku, as Goku held back the sphere, Beerus increased it's size by clicking his fingers several times. In the Dragon Ball Super manga, Beerus fired the attack at Super Saiyan God Goku in an attempt to end their battle, however Goku managed to repel the attack. The God of Destruction uses this attack during his battle against Goku, while facing him above planet Earth, in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Goku stops Beerus' energy sphere, barely holding it back, and the screen suddenly blacks out. Chi-Chi and Goku's friends appear in Goku's mind, then he briefly transforms to Super Saiyan God again and absorbs the energy ball, and the fight ends with Goku completely exhausted and turning back to his base form. God of Destruction Mode Top attempted to use this attack to defeat Super Saiyan God SS Evolved Vegeta's Final Explosion, however he was overpowered and knocked from the ring. Variations *'Z-Assist Sphere of Destruction' - A variation of the Sphere of Destruction used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse when performing the technique while Beerus is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes the God of Destruction's soul (which appears as an astral projection of Beerus performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while their performing the technique increasing the power of the Warrior's Sphere of Destruction. *'DUAL Sphere of Destruction' - A team attack variation of Sphere of Destruction that appears as Beerus' Dual Ultimate Attack in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. It allows the user of the skill (Future Warrior, Beerus, or Time Patroller NPCs) to perform an initiate attack than their compatible partner can follow up with a secondary assist which if successful will trigger the Dual Ultimate allowing them to attack as a pair with Sphere of Destruction. *'Chaotic Sphere of Destruction' - A variation of Sphere of Destruction used by Champa as his Super Attack in Dragon Ball Super Scouter Battle. Video Game Appearances The technique debuted in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. This attack also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, where it and the finger beam attack afterwards are part of Beerus' Super Attack called Beerus' Judgement. It appears under the name Sphere of Destruction in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and is Beerus' signature Ultimate Skill which he will teach to the Future Warrior upon completion of his training as the Future Warrior's Master in Master Training Quest 03: "Mastery". If it is used in battle while Beerus is the Warrior's current Master then it can receive a Z-Assist. It is mistakenly referred to as Destruction Bomb in two of Beerus' Z-Souls. Angered Beerus uses this as his super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Xenoverse, after Goku forfeits his fight with Beerus, Beerus appears to fall under the control of Demigra's Dark Magic and starts to create a Sphere of Destruction to apparently destroy the Earth. As Goku collapses from exhaustion and is taken back to Earth by Whis, Demigra's Mirage appears before the Future Warrior to gloat over his impending victory and all hope seems lost with the God of Destruction under his control and about to destroy the Earth creating a huge time distortion. However instead of using the attack to destroy the Earth, Beerus throws the ball at Demigra, though the Demon God manages to evade it just time. It is then revealed that Beerus' falling under Demigra's control was only a ruse to lure Demigra out of hiding so Beerus could destroy him with his Sphere of Destruction for the blasphemous act of trying to control the God of Destruction. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, Beerus uses two different versions of the technique. The first is his Air Ultimate Combo Beerus' Bomb in which he fires a single Sphere of Destruction at the opponent. The second is his Final Ultimate Combo which is called Beerus' Bomb (Pursuit) in which he fires a Sphere of Destruction at the opponent then increases its sphere's size and power with his finger beam. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Sphere of Destruction returns as one of Beerus' Ultimate Skills which the Future Warrior can learn by completing School Quest: "Lesson 3" of Beerus' Training. After the 1.09.00 Update, Beerus gains a new Dual Ultimate Attack variation called DUAL Sphere of Destruction which is a team attack variation of Sphere of Destruction. It can be learned by the Future Warrior after reaching Partner Level (maximum friendship) with Beerus as an Instructor. Gallery References es:Esfera de Destrucción ru:Супер Ки Пуля Бога Разрушения Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks